In the DBZ Universe
by Wolfenwing
Summary: Me and my friends got zaped in to the DBZ Universe what would happen if Kyle went to his werewolf state?
1. Chapter 1

Me and My Friends in the DBZ World

Chapter 1

In the world of Earth 2013

Kyle(me), Steven, Jess and Morgon was in the canteen talking about DBZ and Naruto shippuden (just in case DBZ and my friends need help from naruto world) and werewolves, and Kyle was asking Stephen that if he had powers what wold it be, Steven would have Trunks' power with his sword and the power of the nine tails and i will have the power of super sayian 4 and the power of Bardack and wishes to be a werewolf whenever he's angry and Jess would like the fighting style of ChiChi and morgon would have the power of a super saiyan and the power of the Susano'o.

* * *

In another world of DBZ

Goku was with his family, ChiChi, Gohan and Goten, Goku asked ChiChi if he can train Gohan and Goten, "hay ChiChi can I train Gohan and Goten?" "no you cannot Goku" Said ChiChi in An angry voice as Goku stepped back in fear, "eek, calm down ChiChi, its only to get them stronger, besides, what if an evil doer come to Earth and they need my help just in case?" said Goku, "ok Goku u can just make sure your bake for dinner" Said ChiChi "ok ChiChi see you later" said Goku as he gave ChiChi a hug and then flew away with Goten and Gohan.

* * *

Back to the world of earth then DBZ

As soon as me and my friends finished talking a portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked us in, mins later we was in a wasteland and heard a big bang and ki blasts, we was in the DBZ world and was so happy but we didnt know how to get back, sudenly i felt a power level next to me, it was stephen's nine tails power and the power of trunks, then i saw a sward on Stephen's back, Morgon had the power of a saiyan and the Susano'o, i had the power of a super saiyan 4 and the best of a werewolf inside but i didnt know that, and Jess was human but a very good fighter.

Then we went over and had a look and saw Goku and Vegeta having a match to see who's the strongest. Gohan, Goten and Trunks was watching the two saiyans fight "sorry Vegeta, but you are no mach for me" Goku said in a wind up voice "grrrrrrr" growled Vegeta and turned SSJ, Goku turnd SSJ too but Vegeta still could not Beat him and tournd SSJ3. But just as Goku turned SSJ3 he sensed a power level near by "stop Vegeta do you sence that?" asked Goku "no kakarot im too busy trying to beat y- wait now i can" said Vegeta "over there" "me too" said Gohan "hay show yourself" said Vegeta in a rude way "Vegeta that's not the way to say things like that, those people are new and shy, be gentle" said Goku "hay please come out we whant to know who you are" said Goku, we came out and said hi to Goku and vegeta "OMG it's Goku" i whispered to himself, Even Stephen was surprised to see Goku, then we started talking to the saiyans on how we got here "wow, a portal got you here" said Goku "yeh" i said "so how are you going to get back?" ask Goku, Vegeta butted in "the same way you got here" "Vegeta thats a bit rude, these people are fans from the real world" said Goku "well i dont know that dont i" he said as he home

after we finished talking we started Sparring with Goku, Gohan and Goten but i was the most vunerable one with the werewolf inside me but i still didnt know that, but so was stephen with the ninetails inside him but he didnt know that, i started having a match with Goku and started to change into the werewolf 'eeek, what the hell is that?' Goku said to himself in fear 'i shuld tell King Kai' so he stoped the match and went to see King Kai with me and my friends as the werewolf, "wow Kyle you got the werewolf inside you" said King Kai i asked if i can be trained to control the werewolf, King Kai said yes, Then i started training with King Kai, my friends and Z-Fighters watch as i started changing into the werewolf "oh man, i never seen soming like this" said Tien "yeh i know, thats werid" said Krillin agreing with Tien, the day ended, me and my friends went to sleep in a good room and all of us said good night.

Next chapter will come soon Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and my friends in the DBZ would**

**Chapter 2**

**When we woke up I was still in my half werewolf state, Goku came in "Hi guys how are you?" "Were fine Kyle is still in his half werewolf state" said Morgan "oh ok, let me go get King-Kai" said Goku "ok" and off he went, Kyle was still looking at himself happy that he is a werewolf but half of it, Morgan was still normal and Stephen was as well we felt a huge power level as Goku came in "guys we have a problem" "we know we felt it" I said as we rushed out to see what was that power level, it was our worst enemy "you should of not gone in that portal" said a familiar voice "GRRRRRRR YOU" I growled as I thrown a Ki blast at her "you missed me weekling" she said, it was a lady, then she disrepaired, me, Morgan, Stephen and jess knew who that was "who was that?" said Goku "if we tell you will you teach us how to fly?" I said "yeh sure" said Goku, we started talking to Goku who that lady ,and Goku wasn't happy, he started teaching us how to fly And we mastered it and flew back to the lookout tower and started to train in the hyperbolic time chamber. I started to turn in to the werewolf more but I controlled it I was happy to control the werewolf, I learnt the Kamehameha, Stephen learnt the Rasengan, Morgan learnt Fire Style: fireball jutsu, my Kamehameha will turn to super then true Kamehameha, Stephen's Rasengan will turn to True wind style: Rasen shuriken and Morgan's fire style jutsu will turn to inferno style: flame control, we was finished in the hyperbolic time chamber and started sparing with each other, then we finished sparing and started to look for the lady but we did not find her, but we did find android 17 and he was looking for us to destroy, then we was fighting with 17, morgan turn in to a super saiyan, i turn into a werewolf, stephen turn into the nine tails but only the first form of it ans jess only used Chi-Chis fight style, a day has past and still fighting 17 and then we defeted him, we started looking for that lady and still didnt find her, then the sky turnd dark and it was shenron but someone evil was calling him, it was orochimaru he said something to shenro, we flew to the place where orochimaru was but we still could not hear him, then we saw 17 back to life but it was super 17, and startded to attack us every one was beten up, only me and Goku was standing i turn in to the werewolf and Goku turn SSJ3 and started battling with super 17we was fighting for 1 day and could not beet him, i tryed the true kamehameha Goku the same kamehameha our kamehameha's joined together to make the biggest kamehameha ever it was called "Hyper Kamehameha", then we deffeted him finaly, so we went to my friends and gave then senzu beans, after that we went back to the look-out tower and went to bed and said good night**

**see you soon, next chapter coming soon**


End file.
